TMNT: Frozen
by OrdinaryDream3r
Summary: You've seen the movie Frozn, but take from a different angle as three mutant brothers try and save their home and their eldest brother from the curse that has fallen upon them.
1. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

"Leo," whispered five year old Mikey as he and his other two, young brothers gathered around Leo's bed.

"Leo wake up!" Whisper-shouted little Don while Raph and Mikey jumped onto of Leo and shook him so that he might wake up.

Leo slowly started to wake up. "Go back to bed guys." He moaned.

"We can't!" Exclaimed Raph, as he and his brother flopped on top of Leo.

"The sky's awake. So we're awake! So we have to play!" Finished Mikey as he made a dramatic sighing motion.

Leo smiled but kept his eyes shut, determined to keep sleeping. But Don knew exactly what to say to get Leo up and about.

He hopped up and joined Raph and Mikey who were still onto of Leo, and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Leo peeked one eye open and a smile appeared on his face.

A few seconds later, the four little brothers were racing down the stairs full of glee 'til they reached the large wood doors that led to the ball room. They pushed open the doors and let out the excitement that they couldn't contain in anymore.

"Do the magic Leo!" Exclaimed Raph.

"Yeah, do the magic!" Agreed Mikey with Don nodding alongside him.

"Okay," Leo responded with a smile on his head and started to spin his hands together which began releasing little sparks of blue and white. "Ready?"

His brothers nodded with anticipation and Leo threw his hands in the air freeing a little, shimmering white and light blue ball with a glitter trail that flew up to the ceiling until it broke into what seemed like a million tiny stars that would gleam in a clear, dark night. It was snow.

Don, Raph, and Mikey danced around giggling as they stretched out their small arms to touch the falling, gentle snow.

"Wow!" Remarked Don.

"This is amazing!" Shouted Mikey.

"Watch this." Said Leo who was filled with bliss since he had brought joy to his brothers.

Leo moved his arms in a commanding motion and spiraling swirls of snow came out creating a winter wonderland. The four little turtles began playing around. Making snow angels, sliding down large amounts of snow, and even making a snowman. Well, more of a snow-cat.

"Hi! I'm Klunk! And I like warm hugs!" Said Leo who stood behind the snow-cat waving its stick hands and speaking in a deeper voice to make it seem as if the the snow-cat was talking.

Mikey, of course, loved the snow-cat. He gasped with delight saying, "I love you Klunk!" And gave the snow-cat a hug.

The four siblings were having a blast in their snowy paradise.

"Hey Leo, catch us!" Shouted Raph who jumped of a pile of snow with his brothers, Don and Mikey, who followed after him.

"Gotcha." Leo shot a blast of snow at the bottom of their feet which turned into a stepping stool for them to continue jumping.

They kept going and Leo kept catching them with the tiers kept getting taller and taller every time they jumped. But Don, Raph, and Mikey were going too fast and Leo couldn't keep up.

"Wait," Leo said worriedly but they weren't listening. "Slow down!" Leo slipped and fell.

His brothers took another jump but when Leo shot another blast of ice to catch them, he missed and hit them all in the heads. The smiles on their faces immediately fell as they did and landed in a pile of snow and looked as if they were sleeping.

"Guys!" Leo shouted and rushed over to them. He began nudging each of them hoping they'd wake up, but they didn't.

"Sensei!" Yelled Leo. "Sensei help!"

Leo was scared and began crying little droplets of tears out of the corners of his eyes as he pulled his brothers together. Immediately the room became frosted with a deep ice as Leo cried and nickel sized, shaped snowflakes began to form on their heads near their eyes.

Master Splinter heard Leo's cries and burst through the room with concern. But when he saw the ice covered ball room his entire expression changed.

"Leonardo what have you done, this is getting out of hand!" He exclaimed gently and ran over to see what Leo was crying over.

"It was an accident." Sniffles Leo as he still sat close to his brothers.

He saw his three sleeping sons on the floor with the marks on their heads and knew what he had to do.

"Leonardo stay with your brothers," he instructed to his scared son. "I know where we have to go."

Master Splinter rushed to the castle library to find a book that Donatello showed him a while back. It had the information that he needed to wake his sons up.

Seconds later, he found the book and reigned a horse with Don strapped to his back and carrying Raph and Mikey with Leo holding onto him. They raced out of the kingdom and into the green forest where their last hope to waking them up.

Deeper and deeper they rode into the emerald woods until they reached a clearing. The clearing was quiet and full of moss covered rocks the size of melons, but it seemed like no one was there.

"Please help! My sons!" Begged Master Splinter to no one as he held his sons tightly with Leo close behind him and walked out to the clearing.

Suddenly the large stones rolled in an orderly fashion towards Master Splinter but stopped as soon as they were close enough. The stony appearance of rocks faded as if it were a camouflage of some sort and the so called rocks turned into small, pink creatures on floating disks. They were utroms.

"It's the king!" Muttered a few of them as they cleared a path for an utrom who appeared to be a leader of the group.

"Your majesty," said the leader utrom then looked at Leo. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born, and they're getting stronger." Replied Master Splinter.

"Come, let me see the children." The utrom said then examined the kids. "You're lucky it was a head and not the heart. The heart cannot be so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." Commanded Master Splinter.

"I recommend we remove all magic from them, even memories of magic, just to be safe," replied the utrom who then began changing clips of the Turtles memories that displayed Leo's magic to events that happened outside in winter on a holographic floating screen. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun in it."

The utrom then pulled the frost from their heads through a crystal which absorbed the ice replacing it with changed memories.

"They will be okay." He said.

"So they won't remember that I have powers?" Asked Leo as he watched as the utrom changed his brothers' memories.

"It's for the best Leonardo." Replied Master Splinter.

"Leonardo, you must listen to me. Your power will only grow." Said the utrom who then looked at Leo with compassion as the memory screen faded and a different one appeared with an older version of Leo. "There is beauty in it," as the image of Leo displayed him using his powers with miscellaneous people in the background cheering and clapping for him. This made Leo smile.

"But there also great danger," continued the utrom as the image switched from joy to horror with the miscellaneous people once cheering, now screaming in terror, "You must learn to control it, or fear will be your enemy." Then image of Leo, now in fear, was what appeared to be eaten by something that split Leo in billions of pieces. Leo was so afraid of what his future might be.

"No, I will protect him. He can learn to control it I'm sure. "Spoke up Master Splinter to the utrom but also mainly to his son."Until then, I will lock the gates, reduce the staff. I will limit his contact from people and keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including his brothers."

And that's exactly what they did. The kingdom never understood why the castle gates closed and neither did Leo's brothers. No one knew that inside the castle, was a little turtle who had uncontrollable powers of winter.

•❄•

Summer had passed and the first snow of winter came to their kingdom. Mikey gasped with excitement when he saw the window that showed the outside was covered in white snow. He ran to find his brothers who were already ready to go out and play in the snow.

"We already saw," said Don who was already dressed warmly for the cold outdoors along with Raph. "So hurry up and get changed so that we can all play."

Mikey nodded with a smile then ran to his room to get his winter clothes. He passed Leo's room on the way and thought to himself, 'Leo might want to play in the snow with us too!' And turned to go back to Leo's room.

He knocked a rhythmic knock then said "Leo, do you want to build a snowman?"

He got no response.

"Come on let's go and play!" He exclaimed as he looked through the keyhole to Leo's room. "We never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away!

"We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." Leo still didn't answer so Mikey tried again. "Do you want to build a snowman?! It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Mikey." Responded Leo.

Mikey was crushed. He so wanted Leo to come out and play but he did what his older brother requested. "Okay, bye."

And with that Mikey walked back to his room to follow his original plan to change and play with Don and Raph.

Leo however did want to play with his brothers but he knew he was a danger to them; everything he seemed to touch would freeze over with ice and would stay that way. So Master Splinter found a way that could assist Leo's dilemma.

"The gloves will help, my son." Said Master Splinter as he put the gloves on Leo's three fingered hand. "See, conceal it,–"

"–don't feel it." Finished Leo.

"Don't let it show." They said at the same time.

The gloves helped dramatically with 'freezing-everything-on-contact' problem but it made Leo feel as if he was holding back a part of him that could never be free.

••❄••

A few summers passed and winter rose once more. Don, Raph and Mikey each began discovering their own talents and interests which soon began to distance them from each other. Without someone bringing them together, they found no need to really hang out as much as they did when they were younger.

Don had just finished putting the finishing touches on this new bike, painted to match the color of his bandana which was purple. Each of his brothers had their own, even Leo, but they never seemed to use them. Raph would rather find new ways to break a wall, Mikey would rather hang out with the kitchen staff and Leo...well, Don didn't know what Leo would want to do since he never came out of his room.

Strolling his new bike down the hall, he saw up ahead Leo's room. 'Maybe Leo would want to try out my new bike with me.' Don thought to himself. He knew it was a long shot that Leo might come out but he decided to try.

He did the rhythmic knock, that Mikey showed him, on Leo's door and said "Leo, do you want to build a snowman?" remembering that that was Leo's favorite thing to do in the winter.

"Or ride our bikes around the halls," continued Donnie. "I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." Which wasn't necessarily a lie.

"It gets a little lonely, watching the hours tick by." He made a clicking sound with his tongue that sounded like the tick tock sound a clock made, just for effect.

But it had no effect. Don got no response from the other side of the door as if he was talking to no one, but he knew that someone was listening and that someone was Leo.

A few minutes passed by and seeing that he had failed at getting Leo out of his room, Donnie walked away with his bike and continued onward to his room.

On the other side of Leo's bedroom door though, things were getting worse. As Leo grew, it seemed as if his powers did also.

"I'm scared!" He exclaimed scared. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset about it does not help Leonardo." Calmly said Master Splinter and reached out to comfort Leo.

"No! Don't touch me!" Shouted Leo who pulled back. "I don't want to hurt you."

Master Splinter's eyes grew soft, it looked as if Leo would never be able to escape this curse.

•••❄•••

At least five years passed and the once close trio of brothers now hardly said a word to each other. The only times they ever really spoke to each other was when they passed each other in the halls or if Master Splinter called for them; other than that they all went off and do their own thing.

By this time, they all had given up on trying to get Leo of his room. They figured that if Leo didn't want to have anything to do with his brothers, they would do this same with him.

On a lighter note, the castle was preparing Master Splinter's departure to a neighboring kingdom across the sea.

"See you in two weeks." Said Mikey as he hugged his sensei goodbye. Don and Raph did the same.

"Do you have to go?" Asked Leo who stood at the bottom of the castle stairs.

Master Splinter smiled. " You'll be fine Leonardo. I'll be back soon."

But fate had a different plan in mind, because Master Splinter never came back. There had been a great storm out in the sea and as the sky screamed in anger with the clashing of thunder and lightening, the waters devoured the ship with Master Splinter and his crew on it. He was gone. Never to return to this world again.

When such news arrived to the kingdom, everyone was in mourning. They gave a funeral on top of the tall, green hills that now had a colossal sized stone with Master Splinter's named inscribed in it.

Don, Raph and Mikey all attended the funeral in grief but Leo did not go. It took each of the brothers had. Don, being the calm, levelheaded one, handled his sorrow when he was by himself and away from anything that reminded him of his dear father. Mikey never experienced such trauma and cried the most because knowing that his dad was never coming back, made him miss him more and more. Raph, however didn't seemed to be affected by the death of Master Splinter and became a rock of support for his two brothers.

After the funeral, they walked back to their rooms in deafening silence. Don closed the door on his and Mikey closed his. As Raph began to open his door, he glanced over to Leo's door.

'He's probably fine', he thought to himself then he remembered that Leo was always Master Splinter's favorite since it seemed like Master Splinter was always checking up on him. So wouldn't Leo be one of the few people to be the first to visit Master Splinter's grave and the last to leave? Now Raph was mad. If Leo was his favorite, shouldn't he at least show up at the funeral to show how much he cared?

Raph glared at Leo's door and stomped over to it, determined to get Leo to talk. Remembering the training that Master Splinter gave him that could help his anger management, he knocked on Leo's door. Not even doing the rhythmic knock he and brothers did as kids.

"Leo," started Raph. "I know you're in there. People having been asking where you've been."

"They say have courage, and I'm tryin' to," tears began to roll down his cheeks as he leaned on the door. "I'm right out here for you bro, just let me in.

"We only have each other, it's just you, me, Don and Mikey. What are we gonna do?"

Raph slid down and sat on the floor. He was at his breaking point now and couldn't hold in his mourning.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" He whimpered as he cried silent tears, recalling all the wonderful memories he had as a child; the ones before Master Splinter died, the ones before he and he his brothers stopped talking, the ones before Leo locked them out of their lives.

Leo wanted more than anything to be there for his brothers, he felt the same pain that they were experiencing and many other ones too. But he couldn't. He knew that he was a hazard zone to them and the rest of the world. One wrong move and they would instantly be caught up in a spectral of ice.

Leo was on the floor, leaning against his door too. He looked around in his room to see that ice was everywhere. Snowflakes even floated from the ceiling! But now that Master Splinter was gone, he had no one he could go to for help when his powers were acting up.

Leo felt was alone. Now no one knew that the eldest son to the throne was harboring a beautiful yet dangerous secret. It seemed as if he would never find peace living in this curse.

It seemed as nothing could break the frozen heart.


	2. For the First Time in Forever

~Three Years Later...

The kingdom was bustling with noise as the people began to prepare for the event that they had long waited for. The eldest son had come of age and was now ready to assume the throne and lead the kingdom. Many people were ecstatic for new heir to rule as they quickly ran left and right to make some final adjustments for this spectacular event; but others were suspicious of what when on behind those castle walls. They had still wondered, all these years, why the gates were closed and were now finally being open.

It wasn't just the common folk of the nation that were eager for this day but even some of the princes were. Don, Raph and Mikey ran throughout the castle looking at all the decorations and preparations that the staff was setting up for the coronation and after party. They were beyond excited.

"The window is open! So's that door!" Mikey exclaimed as he pointed to the doors and windows that seemed to forever shut but were finally being opened. "I didn't know they did that anymore!"

"Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates." commented Don as he quickly calculated the number of dishes as the servants walked past him carrying the high stacks.

"For years we've roamed these empty halls." said Raph.

"Why have a ballroom with no balls?" stated Don.

"Finally they're openin' up the gates!" anticipated Raph.

"There'll be actual, real-life people," said Mikey as he looked out the window and saw the busy people of the kingdom. "It'll be totally strange. Wow, am I so ready for this change!

"'Cuz for the first time in forever, there'll be music, light and for the first time in forever we'll be dancing through the night!" continued Mikey with excitement as he did a strange dance to show off his glee.

"Don't know if I elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone." Don thought out loud to himself which obtained some bizarre looks from Raph and Mikey.

"'Cuz for the first time in forever," said Raph as he but his arms over his other brothers necks. "We won't be alone."

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" exclaimed Mikey. "Hey what if we all meet 'the one'!" Mikey got out of Raph's grip then ran in front of his brothers to tell his thoughts.

"Oh no." exasperated Raph as if he knew what he was about to do.

"Here we go again." said Don also.

"Tonight imagine us suit and all," Mikey said as leaned against the wall next to a curtain which he took and flung it around him to resemble some form of clothing. "Fetching draped against the wall."

"The picture of sophisticated grace?" asked Don indifferently.

Mikey nodded with a smile and then Raph rolled his eyes and flicked his head. "Ow!" shouted Mikey but then took a minute to bounce back and finish what he was saying.

"We suddenly see them standing there; some beautiful strangers, nice yet fair." he said motioning to his brothers as if they were right in front of them which they were not.

"I'd rather stuff some chocolate in my face." Raph said in sarcasm.

Ignoring him, Mikey continued. "But then we laugh and talk all evening—"

"Which is totally bizarre." interrupted Don to make a point.

"And nothin' like the life we've led so far." finished Raph.

"Can you believe that for the first time in forever there'll be magic, fun and we could be noticed by someone?" asked Mikey with happiness.

"But you know it's totally crazy," said Raph. "To dream we find romance."

"But for the first time in forever," added Don to make things lighter for them. "At least we've got a chance."

Raph smirked and Mikey smiled but they all had the same thoughts running throughout their minds. Today might finally be the day where things might actually change for the better and they could not wait.

However, not everyone was excited for this day. Leo was nervous because of the fact he would be the new king of the land in a few hours, but he was also worried that if his secret were to escape, the people would know what the kind of monster he locked deep inside himself.

"Don't let them in," he said as looked out the window to see thousands of people. "Don't let them see. Be the brave turtle you always have to be."

He walked away from window and towards a table with a large portrait of Master Splinter holding a golden staff and a jewelled orb to show that he was a king of Arendelle.

"Conceal," he said and took off his gloves to practice the ceremony by using a candlestick and jewellery box. "Don't feel. Put on a show." He grabbed the candle and box and spun around to mimic his father.

As he held the two objects, they began to crystallise around the area of his palms and then all around. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

Leo set down the iced over items and put his gloves back on. He and his brothers were waiting for different things on this day. Whereas Don, Raph, and Mikey could not wait for fun and freedom, Leo was anticipating the hours until it was over.

Leo: But it's only for today.

Mikey: It's only for today!

Leo: It's agony to wait.

Don: It's agony to wait!

Leo: Tell the guards to open up, the gates!

Raph: The gates!

The wooden bound by steel doors finally opened up and in flowed people of all shapes and colors as Don, Raph, and Mikey pushed through the sea of bodies and went off in their own directions, with eyes of wonder as they took in the world outside of their comfort castle-home.

Mikey: For the first time in forever—

Leo: Don't let them in, don't let them see—

Mikey:—I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

Leo: Be the brave turtle you always have to be.

Don: A chance to change my lonely world.

Leo: Conceal.

Raph: A chance to maybe find true love...

Leo: Conceal don't feel don't let them know

Mikey: I know it all ends tomorrow—

Don: —So it has to be today!

Raph: 'Cuz for the first time, nothin' in my way! Whoa!

Raph had nearly collided with someone as he ran towards the center fountain that was just outside the castle.

"Sorry, didn't see yah there." Apologised Raph as he turned to the person he almost knocked down.

That someone was a slender woman with light tan skin and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a deep red and black ensemble and had a black bob haircut with dark red eye makeup and lipstick to match. All in all, she was beautiful.

"No, please. I was not watching where I was going so it is my fault." she said in a Japanese accent.

"Well, be careful okay? It's easy to get hit and lost here." Said Raph.

"I will, thank you." She replied and then bowed.

"See yah!" Raph said and hurried off to continue his adventure.

"Good bye." She responded with a smile and wave.

As Raph explored the center square, Don checked out the docks where all the ships from neighbouring countries were at who were visiting for his brother's coronation.

He studied the hand craftsmanship of the the wooden boats as he walked past them until he saw one at the near end that caught his attention which he ran towards.

He ran until he was in near reaching distance but then slammed into something which sent him into a rowboat that was placed on the near edge of the dock and went into the fjord but was quickly stopped before it went in by something holding down the edge.

He groaned and then looked up to see what he had hit. It turned out it was a horse being ridden by someone he couldn't make out because of the glare the sun was giving off.

"Hey!" He shouted and was ready to scold the person who had hit him, as his eyes came into focus.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Apologized a petite, short girl with light auburn hair in a messy yet perfect ponytail who was riding a stallion horse that held the boat from falling into the water.

"Uhh," Donnie was flabbergasted. This was the first time he had encountered an attractive girl who actually spoke to him and didn't work in the palace. "No no, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" asked the girl as she got off her horse and stepped into the row boat to try and help Don up.

"Yeah I-I just wasn't looking where I was going but I'm great, actually." He said as he stood up in the boat brushing his clothes of stray seaweed strands.

"Thank goodness." replied the girl who then smiled at him.

The stood there in silence as they both smiled at each other. Don had never met someone like her before and felt a strong connection with her.

"Oh! Uh– Princess Irma of the Southern Isles." she said to break the silence and then did a little curtsy.

"Prince Donatello of Arendelle." he responded back with a royal bow.

"Prince? My lord!" Irma quickly bowed since she was in presence of royalty in the kingdom she was visiting. Her horse did the same which caused the boat to tip over into the water.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Irma collided with Donnie who was falling over but caught him and the two were only centimeters apart.

Embarrassed, the two stuttered off words still caught in each others arms. The horse looked up and saw that they were teetering off the edge so he quickly steadied the little boat.

The force of gravity flung the two backwards causing Don to fall on top of Irma.

"This is awkward," Don rambled getting of of Irma. "Not your awkward ,we're, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I have to firmly apologize for hitting the prince of Arendelle with my horse," expressed Irma as she helped Don up and wiped off some dust of her dress before looking up at Donnie. "And or every moment after."

"Oh no, n-no! It's fine." Don corrected quickly as he began getting out of the row boat. "I'm not that prince. I mean if you hit my brother Leo it would have been, 'YEESH'.

"'Cuz you know," he turned and faced the horse. "Hello." He pet it softly and continued talking to Irma once more as got back on the dock.

"But, lucky you it's just me." He finished explaining.

"Just you?" She asked with a smirk.

Don smiled back and so did Irma. They both just stood there and smiled at each other.

Off in the distance, bells were ringing and Don started to remember something important.

"The bells! The coronation! I better go, I have to go! I better go! Bye!" He said in a hurry and waved goodbye to Irma then ran off to catch up with his brothers.

Even though Don didn't see it, Irma waved back and so did her horse. Causing her to splash into the warm waters of the fjord.

The brothers of Leonardo had met so many new things on their adventure outside the palace; even Mikey who had spent all his time at the cake shop! Little did they know, that things were just getting started.


	3. Love is an Open Door

The choir began to sing. The church began to flow with wondrous colors as light hit the glass stained windows. The people sat eager as the priest held the golden crown that Leo would soon wear. His brothers stood by him with Mikey and Raph on his right and Don on his left. They were ready for Leo's big moment.  
Leo bowed his head and let priest set the gleaming crown on top of his head. Leo rose and was one step closer to getting the coronation over with. Next they brought out the dreaded, matching staff and orb that represented the authority he would soon have. He reached out for the items, hoping they wouldn't remember that Leo was wearing his gloves.  
The priest cleared his throat in a way to beckon Leo's attention. "Your Majesty," he whispered. "The gloves."  
Leo's heart distressed. Taking a deep breath, he took off his gloves even with his hands shaking. He could already feel the cold aura coming off his hands. He took the scepter and orb in each hand and turned around to face his subjects, which rose also, to face him.

The priest said a prayer. "Sem hann heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga," Leo wishes he would hurry up. The base of the where his hands were, were already beginning to freeze." stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...King Leonardo of Arendelle." As soon as he finished, Leo instantly placed the royal items back on the pillow the priest was holding, and put his gloves back on. He didn't notice until his gloves were back on and he had calmed down, that the people were chanting his name and clapping for him. He bashfully smiled and stood there thankfully that the day was almost over.  
Later that evening, there was a party at the castle to celebrate the new king. Men, woman and mutants danced to the upbeat music and conversed with each other happily. The atmosphere was so blissful. As the song ended, one of the castle workers spoke. "King Leonardo of Arendelle." The people bowed in respect as Leo walked to the throne. "Princes Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." Don and Raph walked the same as Leo but from the other end of the room. Mikey ran to catch up to them; he waved impishly and even a wave back from someone in the crowd. The only difference between Leo and his brothers, was that Leo was up in front of the throne whereas his brothers were at the bottom of the stairs and off to the side. The hand staff gestured for them to stand next to their brother, but the tried to tell them otherwise. They ended up next to Leo though.  
The people finished clapping and the party resumed. Don, Raph, and Mikey stood awkwardly next to their brother, not sure what to say since they hardly knew their brother anymore.  
Leo decided to calm the tension. "Hi guys."  
His younger brothers froze. It had been a while since Leo had actually spoke to them.  
"Hi us?" Asked Mikey. Raph japped him in the side.  
"Hi." Donnie said in response ignoring Mikey's denseness.  
An awkward pause passed between them.  
"You all look great." Said Leo, trying to keep the conversion going.  
"Thanks, you look greaterfuller." Replied Mikey.  
"It's greater," corrected Don as Raph japped Mikey again in the side. "Not greaterfuller."  
Leo chuckled. "Thank you."  
Another awkward pause passed between them.  
"So," spoke up Leo again. "This is what a party looks like." He stared out into the cavorting mass.  
"It's warmer than I thought." Said Mikey fast before Raph could hit him again.  
"And what is that amazing smell?" Leo asked.  
They all took a deep breath to smell a rich aroma that brimmed the room and said at the same time, "Chocolate." They laughed a bit, and it seemed as if they had always had been close brothers.  
Excited that they were finally talking, Mikey opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the same castle worker that had introduced them to the people.  
"Your Majesty," he introduced. "The Duchess of Weaseltown."  
"It's Weselton!" She corrected. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time someone has mispronounced her province wrong. The duchess wore a blue gown very much like the others, that complimented her blonde hair; except her dress was covered in light blue ornaments that resembled clocks that could be found on a pocket watch.  
"Duchess of Weselton, your Majesty." She said more calmly. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer your first dance as king." She did a crazy quick jig and held out her hand for Leo to take. He and his brothers tried not to laugh as part of her weave fell off as she bowed.  
Leo cleared his throat. "Uh thank you, only I don't dance-"  
The duchess groaned in disappointment.  
"But my brothers do." He finished and looked at them with a smile.  
Mikey and Raph quickly looked at Don. It took Don to realize what was up. "What?" He said.  
"After you." The duchess said linking her arm through Donnie's.  
Before Donnie could protest, the duchess led them to the dance floor. Leo waved a little mouthing the word 'sorry' as Mikey started laughing again. On the dance floor, the duchess was dancing away while Don had no Idea what to do.  
"Like an agile peacock!" She said and began circling Donnie in a bird-like motion. "Speaking of, so great to have the gates open; why did they shut they them in the first place, do you know the reason?"  
"No." Don answered. He wondered why the she ask such a question.  
"Alright," she dropped the question and held Donnie in a dropping dance position. "Hang on, they don't call me the Little Dipper for nothing."  
Don caught his brothers' eyes and smirked at them as they laughed silently as they watched them dance. The duchess danced crazy things like 'the chicken with the face of a monkey' dance. Don was pretty tired when the song was over. It was more tiring than the ninjistu lessons that Master Splinter have them when they were younger.  
Donnie walked back over to his brothers catching his breath.  
"Well she was spritely." Leo commented.  
"Yeah, especially for a woman in heels." Said Mikey.  
"You okay bro?" Asked Raph with a smile.  
"I've never been better." Don said jokingly.  
They all laughed. This was fun. It was the most fun they've had in years.  
"You know guys, this is so nice." Remarked Mikey. "I wish it could be like this all the time."  
"You know Mikey, for once I agree with you." Admitted Raph as Donnie nodded.  
"Me too." Said Leo with a smile. But then he remembered that it couldn't be like this all the time. Because if it was, he secret might escape and his worst nightmare would come true. "But it can't."  
His brothers didn't understand. "Why not?" Asked Mikey. He began to argue playfully but Leo stopped him.  
It just can't!" Leo said coldly.  
And just like that things were back to the way they were. They were being shut up avian.  
"Excuse us for minute." Sneered Raph as he gestured his brothers away and the melt led into the crowd.  
They each went their own way. Raph walked off angrily to the sidelines. He wondered with indignation why Leo always had to get upset whenever they were having fun. He didn't notice it up but the girl he had run into earlier was staring at him with interest.  
"Oh, it's you." He said and walked over to her. "How come you're not dancin'?"  
She shrugged. "It's not really my thing. I'm only here as a representative for my father." She held out her hand for him to shake. "My name's Karai."  
"Raphael." He shook her hand. They began to talk. It turned out that Karai's father was a man named Oroku Saki, who was the leader of a ninja organization that sought to fight justice. Raph took an interest in this; he had never heard of such a thing. Mainly because he's never left the castle grounds due to his father's command, but nevertheless the whole idea of other ninjas out there wanted him to see what else was also out there too. Raph told her that he was also trained in the art in ninjistu and was pretty good at it too. He wanted to join Karai's ninja coalition.  
As if on cue, Karai asked "Would like to join our organization?"  
Raph didn't know how to respond, which was strange since he always knew how to respond to something.  
"Please, you do not make your decision immediately. I understand if you do not wish to join, but from what I've heard it would be most profitable if you would."  
Raph wanted nothing else but to enlist and finally leave this palace of a prison. But to only thing keeping back, was the thought of his brothers being by themselves. Leo wasn't exactly always there for them and that ticked Raph off so much. He decided to think about it some more.  
Meanwhile Don was busy trying not to get hit by anyone in the huge crowd. Probably not the best way to leave Leo's presence. He weaved effortlessly until a large man had backed up into him. Donnie would have gone flying, if not for the hand that caught him.  
"Glad I caught you." Said a familiar voice.  
Don looked to see who it was. "Irma."  
Quickly and gracefully, they danced and soon Donnie forgot all his problems. They spent rest of the party getting to know each other better as they roamed all over the castle talking. The more time Don spent with Irma, the more he enjoyed her company. He had never felt the feeling of being wanted, but with her he did. He did not want this feeling to end.  
"Ok wait wait, you have how many sisters?" Asked Don as they sat on the castle balcony.  
"Twelve older sisters, three of them thought I was invisible. Literally, for two years." Remarked Irma.  
"That's horrible," sympathized Donnie.  
"That's what sisters do." Irma stated.  
"And brothers," agreed Don. "Leo and I were really close when we were little but one day he just shut me and my brothers out and I never knew why."  
Irma reached over and rubbed his had gently. "I would never shut you out."  
Donnie's heart raced when she said that. "Ok can I just, say something crazy?"  
"I love crazy." Smiled Irma.  
"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you." Don told her.  
"I was thinking the same thing 'cuz like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talkin', or the chocolate fondue." She tapped his nose. "But with you, I've found my place. And it's nothing like I've ever get before."  
"It's like love is an open door." Remarked Don.  
"Love is an open door." Agreed Irma.  
"It's an open door with you,"  
"With you,"  
"With you,"  
"With you!"  
They walked out of the castle and into the town.  
"I mean it's crazy," commented Irma.  
"What?" Inquired Don.  
"We finish each others-"  
"-Sandwiches!"  
"That's what I was going to say!"  
"Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation. You and I were meant to be!" Donnie was excited with this conclusion.  
"Say goodbye to the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore." Irma stated.  
"We don't?" Don couldn't even fathom the idea of that. Could it be possible?  
"We don't." She smiled with affirmation.  
Donnie hadn't realized it, but they were talking so much that they had walked out of the village and into the cliff side that overlooked the castle and gave a perfect view of the silver full moon in the sky. He figured if someone like her was able to get his mind off of other complicated things, then she had to be the one.  
"Can I say something crazy," asked Irma as if she was about to burst from excited. "Will you marry me?"  
Donnie was stunned and but knew his answer. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes."  
He had to tell his brothers.  
At the same time, Mikey was trying to make friends with the common people but they treated him like he was royalty of some sort. Which he was, only he never felt like it. He never felt worthy enough to be someone's prince.  
After a couple tries of having a normal conversion that didn't include politics, he gave up and went to the kitchen to where the servants were dashing everywhere delivering food and cleaning the empty platters. Mikey always hung out in the kitchen whenever we was either bored or crestfallen; in this case it was both. The kitchen servants also seemed to be happier than the other servants in the castle. Mikey didn't know why, but their cheerful atmosphere always seemed to draw him in.  
"Hey guys, it's Prince Mikey!" Comically shouted a black girl with plum purple hair in twin high pigtails.  
The rest of the kitchen clapped and cheered with good-nature as Mikey jokingly princess waved and bowed excessively. The servants laughed then continued with their work. Mikey maneuvered smoothly passing the busy workers, and sat in a stool near the black girl's, who had announced to the staff, work place.  
"How's it going yer Highness?" Asked the black girl as she drizzled white cream on some milk chocolate bits.  
"Okay I guess," shrugged Mikey. "But I'd be even better if you gave me some of that chocolate."  
The girl rolled her eyes playfully. "Only a few."  
Mikey smiled and immediately started shoving them in his mouth. "Thanks Angel, you're the best."  
"I know, now that's enough. Save some for the guests." Angel smacked his hand as he reached for another one.  
"Hey!" he groaned as he rubbed his smacked hand. "As your prince I command that you give me more chocolate. Preferably the dark chocolate with raspberry filling."  
"Nice try, but you know your brother, the king, yeah he wants these out for the guests." Said Angel as she handed the tray of mouth-watering goodness to a passing server.  
Mikey's face fell when she brought up his brother. He hoped that she wouldn't notice but she did.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
Mikey decided to tell her the story. "Nothing. It's just that whenever me and my bros actually start to really talk, something always happens and then we're back to not actually talking." He hoped that made sense.  
Angel nodded as if she understood, and most of the time she did. "You know what you need?" She asked. "A vacation."  
"A vacation?" Repeated Mikey.  
"Yeah, your brother gave me some time off so some friends and I are going to travel to the other isles out there. You could come too if you want." Angel explained.  
Mikey thought about her offer and realized she was right. He had been in this castle too long, alone nevertheless; he had to get out. At least for a little bit.  
"You know what Angel, you're right. I do need a vacation. I gotta go tell my brothers." With that he dashed off to let them know about his plans with Angel.  
Back in the ballroom, the crowd was noisier than ever from all the fun and entertainment. Mikey could see Leo still mingling and meeting the guests. As he got closer, he could see that his brothers were also coming towards him to meet him.  
"Leo!" The three of them said at the same time.  
"Uh, you go ahead." Raph said to Donnie since Don had someone with him and Raph didn't want to be rude.  
"Ok, uh Leo may I present Princess Irma of The Southern Isles." Introduced Donnie.  
"Your Majesty, we would like—" she asked.  
"Your blessing—" finished Don.  
"—of our marriage!" They said together.  
Leo, Raph and Mikey were flabbergasted. They were so shocked that Raph had to close Mikey's jaw shut because it had dropped so low.  
"Marriage?" Questioned Leo.  
"Yes!" Don was so excited.  
"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Stated Leo, he really hoped he had misheard what Donnie said.  
"Well we haven't figured out all the details ourselves, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony; of course we'll have sucrose and ice cream and—Oh! Would we live here?" Don asked his future wife.  
"Here?" Repeated Leo.  
"Absolutely!" Confirmed Irma.  
"Wait!" Leo tried to interject.  
"Oh we can invite all twelve of your sisters!" Elated Don to Irma.  
"So if Donnie's getting married, can I go on a trip with Angel?" Wondered Mikey. Raph just shrugged.  
"Wait, slow down," Leo said finally getting Don's attention. "No one's sisters are staying here, no one is getting married."  
Don's face fell when Leo said that. "Wait, what?"  
"May I talk to you? Alone?" Leo asked nudging to the off corner of the room where no one was at.  
"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Don pulled Irma in closer her as if someone might take her away.  
Leo didn't want to say it in front of her but now he had no choice. "Fine. You can't marry a girl you just met."  
"You can if it's true love." Argued Don.  
"Donnie what do you know about true love?" Leo questioned.  
"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out!" Retorted Donnie.  
That stung Leo in the chest. He did what he did for a reason. To protect his brothers from the curse that he beheld. He could feel the monster inside clawing at the cage, wanting to come out.  
"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no." Said Leo as he began to leave. "Now if you excuse me."  
"Can I still go on that trip with Angel?" Mikey raised his hand as he asked.  
"No you may not, now please just go." Leo waved them away. "The party's over close the gates." He told to a nearby guard.  
Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yes he could understand why he said no to Don's blessing request, but he couldn't understand why Mikey couldn't go on a simple trip. There was no harm in that. That was the last straw for Raph, what right did Leo have to tell them where and what to do. He was the king, not their father.  
"Now hold up Leo," Raph was fuming. He tried to grab Leo's wrist so that he would stay and listen, but instead he pulled off Leo's gloves.  
As soon as Leo felt the glove off his hand, he felt as if one of the barriers hiding his curse had fell. "Give me my glove!" He could already feel the monster inside bending the bars of its cage to get out.  
But Raph was listening, he only wanted to talk. "Leo we can't live like this anymore!"  
Leo had a solution for them that would be for the best. "Then leave."  
Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Leo really what them out of his life so much? Apparently so, and Raph didn't care if that was the case. It only made him angrier.  
"What did I ever do you?!" He demanded.  
"Enough Raph." Hushed Leo who could see the crowd noticing the argument. The monster was breaking through the bars and smashing at the lock. Just a little further and he would be to get another glove.  
"No! No why?! Why do you shut us out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid off?!" Arrogated Raph.  
It was too late. The monster broke free. "I said enough!" Sparkling snowflakes blasted out of his gloveless hand and sharp, jagged ice spiked up from the floor.  
The people gasp and shrieked, not knowing what to become of this. The air felt much colder now.  
"Sorcery." Muttered the duchess.  
Leo's worst nightmare had come to life. The work he had done so much to hide his secret was now worthless. Everyone would soon know that the new king was cryokinetic monster. He had to get out of there. Leo pushed the door open from behind him and ran out.  
"I knew there was something devious going on here." Said the duchess once again, convinced that Arendelle was a land of evil.  
But Don, Raph, and Mikey knew better. All those questions of why Leo never let them get to close had finally been answered.  
"Leo..." Whispered Mikey who silently sympathized his eldest brother.  
Out past the ballroom, Leo had made it out to the courtyard and soon would be out of the gates. As soon as he entered outside, he heard cheering. Hundreds of people stood in the courtyard blocking the way to get out. The cheering and clapping pounded in Leo's head. He was so confused; everywhere he went someone stood in front of him applauding his name. He was trapped.  
Unaware of what to do, he backed up into one of the castle fountains causing it to ice over and give the water a torn, broken frozen look. The people screamed and backed up from Leo, like he was about to freeze them next.  
"There he is!" Shouted the duchess who was chasing after Leo with her henchmen. "Stop him!"  
"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" Begged Leo. He waved his hand as a signal to back off, but unmindfully he shot a blast of ice that hit the stairs causing the duchess to slip and fall.  
"Monster!" Cursed the duchess. "Monster!"  
The crowd shrieked with fear. Leo panicked, he had no idea what to do. The people had trusted him to rule them as their king, but how could they follow someone who they feared. The eldest utron was right. His curse had frightened everyone. He had to get out. Frantically, he searched for a way out, till he saw the opening to the servant's entrance at the edge of the castle. He ran to it.  
"Leo!" Called one of his brothers. Sounded like Don.  
Leo didn't respond; he had to get away. Suddenly he stopped. The pathway ended where the castle met the fjord. Nowhere to run.  
"Leo!" Called Raph this time. Why wouldn't they stay away from him, all Leo had ever done was cause them weariness.  
Forgetting about the fjord, Leo backed up stepping in the water. But he didn't fall through; the water froze in what looked like a snowflake stepping stone.  
His brothers were getting closer; Leo took a chance and ran across the water making an ice pathway with every step he took until he was on the other side that led to the North Mountain.  
By the time Don, Raph, and Mikey showed up at the end, Leo was already gone. He had crossed and disappeared into the shadows of the woods.  
"Leo.." Muttered Mikey. They were too late.  
Raph gripped the glove he had taken from Leo harder. He couldn't believe all this time that Leo had this ability to conjure the elements of ice.  
"The fjord.." Gasped Don, breaking Raph's thoughts.  
Raph looked to see what Donnie was talking about, and he couldn't believe the weirdness that was happening. The fjord quickly had turn to solid ice; Leo had inadvertently had frozen over the water.  
As they walked back to the castle courtyard, the unnatural happened. It began to snow. In the summer.  
People muttered among themselves and reached to the sky to see if the little cold fluffs were real. "Are you alright?!" Asked a concerned Irma who ran to her love.  
"No!" Don responded frustrated. His brother was gone, how could he be alright.  
"Did you know?" Irma inquired with sympathy.  
Donnie's frustration melted at the question. "No." He spoke the true.  
As they continued walking through the crowd they came across the duchess who was freaking out from the phenomenon that just took place.  
"Look, look it's snowing! It's snowing! The king has cursed this land! You must go after him! You must stop him!" She exclaimed to her henchmen.  
If anyone was going after Leo, it would Raph not the duchess' henchmen. "Now wait a minute!" He interrupted.  
The duchess backed up. "You! Is there sorcery in you all too, are you monsters too?!"  
"Nope, we are completely normal!" Mikey explained.  
"Completely ordinary." Added Don.  
"That's right!" Irma defended. "In the best way."  
Donnie gave her a goofy smile and Raph rolled his eyes.  
"Look my brotha ain't a monster!" Raph was trying to get back on topic.  
"He nearly killed me!" Argued the duchess.  
"You slipped on ice." Countered Don.  
"His ice!" The duchess shouted.  
Things were getting out of hand. Mikey spoke up.  
"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean this, he didn't mean any of this."  
Donnie nodded. "Mikey's right. Tonight was our fault, we're the ones who pushed him so we're the ones who need to go after him."  
Everyone was shocked by this announcement. The people tried to convince not to go, but they would hear otherwise. Summoning their vehicles and weapons, since they didn't know what the mountain would have in store for them.  
"Donnie no, you can't do this it's too dangerous!" Irma begged Don to stay and leave this issue to the guards.  
"Leo's not dangerous." Don shook his head like Irma was just a child and didn't understand what she was talking about.  
"It's alright Irma, we'll bring him back and we'll make things right." Assured Mikey.  
Irma glanced at Mikey then back at Donnie with concern. "Then I'm coming with you."  
"No!" Shouted Raph. He wanted to get this show on the road already and leave.  
Don ignored him. "Irma I need you here, to take care of Arendelle."  
Irma nodded. "On my honor."  
Donnie revved up his engine along with his brothers then spoke to the crowd. "I leave Princess Irma in charge."  
Glaring at this decision, he whispered to Karai who just happened to be standing near him. "Keep an eye on her, will yah?"  
Karai nodded. "I will."  
With that, Donnie and Raph sped off into the mountain.  
"Are you sure you can trust him?" Asked Angel who stood near Mikey. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
He put on his helmet and revved his bike once more. "He's my brother. He would never hurt us."  
With final word, Mikey drove off to catch up with his brothers hoping to find their eldest one.


	4. Let it Go

Leo ran.  
He didn't know where he was going or where he was at, he just knew that he had to keep running far away from those who haunted him. Under normal circumstances, he would've been tried just from the castle to the edge of the forest but he hadn't felt the slightest. Instead he felt a rush of energy pound through him with every step he took.  
As he approached the North Mountain, he slowed down. No one lived in the mountain so he breathe easy now. He climbed higher and higher until the evergreen trees were so small they looked like tiny bristles. The air was thinner as he continued to walk but strangely enough, he had no difficulty taking in the air. He felt as if a heavy burden had suddenly been lifted off him. Maybe it was because up here, he didn't have a curse to hide he could be just be himself. But who exactly was he? He decided to find out.  
"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen," he muttered, "a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king."  
"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside; couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried." His head hung low in guilt.  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see," he chanted. "Be the brave turtle you always have to be." He was frustrated.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Too late for that. "Well now they know!" Seeing as there was no point to the glove missing its pair, he took it off and let the wind carry it far away. He couldn't keep the power locked up anymore. He wanted to be free.  
"Let it go," he let a few shimmering snowflakes out of his hands. "Can't hold it back anymore."  
He felt a revelation rising up in him. "Let it go, turn away and slam the door.  
"I don't care," he blasted another shot of ice that was stronger. "What they're going to say. Let the storm rage on.  
"The cold never bothered me anyway." With a smile he released his cape and let the wind take that too.  
He marched higher with his head held high, for the higher he went the closer he was to discovering himself. "It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small.  
"And the fears the ones control me, can't get to me at all!" More illuminating ice and snow emitted out of his hands.  
He wanted to know what else he was capable of. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.  
"No right, no wrong no rules for me," He was feeling a breakthrough in him. "I am free!"  
He was in near sight of the top but there was a chasm that blocked the way; however that would not stop him from reaching his destination. Focusing on his powers, he created a snow fluffy in the shape of stairs that led to the top, and when he touched it, it changed to a staircase of solid, sleek ice that lead up to extricate. "I am one with the wind and sky! You'll never see me cry." He promised when he reached the other side.  
"Here I stand!" He stomped his foot and ice spewed out underneath and began to take form all around him. "And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on."  
He willed the ice to construct into slots that shot up into the air which turned into walls and columns that lifted him up, and suggested they could touch the dusk sky." My power flurries through the air and to the ground!" The walls were in enclosed at the top with a crystal ceiling and a shining staircase led to what seemed to be an upper level. "My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!" An elegant chandelier, resembling sharp snowflakes, morphed and hung from the ceiling. "And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!" He had built a wondrous castle that shone beautiful colors never seen before, as the dawn of the sun hit the ice. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"  
The chains of fear broke. "Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" His appearance changed. The flourishing His once drab, navy and black suit transformed into a brilliant ensemble that looked as if winter itself was wrapped around him. Double katana forged in the slot of his sheer, glittering cape. He was always trained in the art of ninjutsu, even with this powers, and specialized with blades. "That charming turtle's gone!"  
He flew glacier-cold doors that led to a balcony open. "Here I stand in the light of day!" The dawning sun shone colors of lavender, pink, and orange that bounced of the snow on the mountain. It was as if even the mountain itself knew that better things were to come.  
"Let the storm rage on!" He challenged. He felt as if he could take on anything. "The cold never bothered me anyway." With a smirk, he quickly spun around and returned to his newly created home as he shut the doors behind him, all at once.  
Leo didn't have to run anymore.  
He was finally free.


	5. Lizards are Better than People

It was cold. Even after the snow had finished falling and the wind stopped blowing, it was still freezing cold. The boys had no idea where they were going. The trail that Leo had left behind was gone and now his brothers were just aimlessly calling out his name.  
"Leo!" shouted Mikey over and over again.  
"Leo, it's your brothers. We didn't mean to make you freeze the summer." Donnie added.  
"We're sorry! It's all Raph's fault!" yelled Mikey.  
"Hey!" retorted Raph.  
"Well it was." Mikey said, as if it was obvious.  
Raph threw a snowball at his head thus starting a childish snowball fight between Mikey and Raph.  
Don stood on the sideline shaking his head. "Guys, stop."

They weren't listening.  
"Seriously, one stray snowball could hit the navigational systems on your bikes and cause them—"  
A clump of flying snow had hit Mikey's GPS.  
"—to malfunction." Donnie even wondered why he bothered.  
Electrical sparks and shuddering noises started to make the system shake. Don knew what would follow after.  
"It's gonna blow!" They quickly all ducked for cover and just in time. The snow trekker blew up in flames and caused a chain reaction with the other two. When the explosions ceased, Don gave Mikey and Raph an exasperated glare.  
"Uh, oops." Raph apologized.  
As they stood up to collect themselves, a huge pile of snow fell from a tree branch and covered them.  
"Ah man, as if being cold-blooded wasn't hard enough." complained Don, as he brushed off the snow.  
"None of this would've happened if Leo just told his secret." Raph imputed.  
As they trekked on, the began to freeze more and more by the minute.  
Mikey was especially freezing. "Snow. It had to be snow. H-he couldn't-t have warm tropical magic that covered the f-fjord in white sand and warm...fire!"  
That last one didn't make sense.  
Raph and Donnie looked up to see what he was talking about and found themselves looking at a little cabin with the lights on and smoke rising from the chimney. Mikey suddenly had a burst of motivation to get the warm fire which caused him to slip and crash into his brothers who all slid into the freezing waters of a little creek in front of them. They groaned and muttered about how cold it was. With their bodies becoming stiff and numb, slowly they stood and waddled to the cabin.  
As they wobbled closer, they saw there was a sign that hung from above but was covered in snow. Don reached up and knocked the snow off.  
"'Wandering Hun's Trading Post'." He read aloud.  
Another sign shook. "Oo! 'and Sauna'!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.  
Good enough for them.  
They opened the wooden door and were instantly greeted by a blast of warm air. The shack was lined up with the usual summer items that you'd use this season. Not that it did any good now. The turtles were looking around as they examined the place when suddenly they heard, "Yoo hoo."

They turned and saw a short but very built man with his blonde hair pull back into a very long ponytail and a scar on his left cheek. He was dressed in a sleeveless straight line cut kimono-like shirt that showed off his massive biceps and has large purple dragon tattoo curling around his arm.

"Big summer blowout," He said, giving a little wave. "Half off swimming suits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention, yo?"

Raph and Mikey just stared at him. He had to be joking with this weather going on outside.

"Oh. Great," remarked Don. "For now how about boots –winter boots and snow suits?"

"That would be in our winter department." The man, assumed named Hun, pointed to the area which was almost bare of anything. As luck would have it, there were three male outfits still left on sale.

"Oh." Don took in the lack of stock as he and his brothers shuffled over.

Mikey grabbed his shoes and an orange and brown suit and went over to purchase along with the maroon and charcoal suit chosen by Raph and the purple and olive green suit selected by Donnie. He spoke up asking, "We were just wondering, has another young man–the king perhaps, I don't know, pass through here?"

Hun chuckled. "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you guys."

Just then, the door opened and in stepped two females covered in snow. They stomped their feet so that their boots wouldn't track slush and pointlessly tried to wipe the snow off them before taking in the shop.

"You guys and those ladies," Hun added. "Yoo hoo, big summer blowout."

The girls just ignored him and split into separate directions. One headed and grabbed a climbing rope and pick, while the other girl stood in front of Raphael and stared him down. Raph just stood there and listened to her deep breathing. Now that he could see her clearly, he noticed that there were brown curls sticking out from her ski cap and her startling golden brown eyes that complimented her mossy green, reptilian skin.

"Candy." She spoke.

Raph blinked. "Huh?"

She bent forward and narrowed her eyes. "Behind you."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Finally understanding what she meant, Raph moved out of her way.

The girl knelt down and tossed the rock candy onto the counter as the other one gently set down the rope and pick.

"Oh a real howler in July,right?" inquired Hun as he rung up the items. "Wonder where it could be coming from."

"The North Mountain." answered the shorter of the girls.

Don processed this while muttering, "North Mountain?" He was about to ask the girl more but he didn't get the chance.

"That'll be forty bucks." priced Hun.

The girls clearly were not happy with that cost.

"Forty? No ten." argued the shorter girl.

Hun shook his head and explained. "See, this is from our winter stock where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to take about a supply and demand problem?" argued the gray skinned girl. "We sell ice for a living."

"Ooo, that's a rough business to be in right now." Agreed Mikey as he snickered at the idea of ice selling. "I mean that is really–"

Raph glared at him sending the message to shut up.

Mikey cleared his throat."–that's unfortunate."

The conversation apparently had moved on because Hun was continuing with current charge of the items. "Still 40. But I will throw it a visit to Hun's Sauna. Yoo hoo, hi Dragons." He then did a finger waved to the door in the far corner.

Through the steam covered window, young teens to early adults popped from nowhere embraced in humidity replied with a 'Yoo hoo' and finger wave back.

Raph and Don, along with the snow-covered girls, just stared except Mikey who just waved back.

"Ten's all we've got. Help us out." The short girl pleated with Hun.

"Okay." Hun then switched and separated the candy from the rope and pick. "Ten will get you this and no more."

The short girl pondered it whereas green skinned girl was frustrated with that deal. Raph however wanted to get this show on the road; he had a brother to find.

"Okay just tell me one thing, what was happenin' on the North Mountian? Did it seem –'magical'?" he asked.

The gray skinned girl pulled down her scarf that covered her nose and mouth and breathed a sigh of exasperation. He could see distinctly now that she was a mutated reptile like him and his brothers. "Yes," she said with a hint of annoyance. "Now back up while I deal with this crook here."

Hun took an offense to that. He slowly arose from his seat and stood so high that he overshadowed everyone. She made a terrible mistake of insulting him.

"What did you call me?" He questioned slightly torn.

In a blink of an eye, he carried the mutant on his shoulders as the short girl tried to stop him but her efforts were useless. Hun effortless tossed the reptile out of his shop and into the freezing cold. The other girl ran after her thrown friend as Hun slammed the door on both of them. As the short girl dusted off some snow from the mutant, a young man with long, black hair ran up to them with an eager expression.

The short girl just simply shook her head. "No Casey, we didn't get your candy."

Casey's smile immediately vanished. "You didn't? Oh come on!"

The mutant girl piped in. "But we did find us all a place to sleep. And it's free."

Casey turned his head to the wooden stable shed near them. It was moderately sized but at this late in the night it was the perfect place to stay out of the cold.

Back in the store, the brothers were awestruck at what just occurred.

"I'm sorry about this violence." apologized Hun as he made his way back to his spot behind the counter. He then muttered something about fish and then placed a jar of compacted olive colored fish, but it was unclear what he was speaking about. Thereon he went back to talking business. "Just the outfits and the boots, then?"

Raph and Mikey nodded but Don glanced at their items then gazed out the window. He had a idea that just might work in their brothers hunt for their eldest.

Outside the shop and inside the shed, a voice could be heard along with a mandolin being strummed. Casey plucked at his instrument as the mutant girl laid in a stack of hay while the short girl tweaked some parts on their large snowmobile.

"Lizards are better than people, Mona don't you think that's true?" sang Casey.

"Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you," joined in Mona. "Everyone of thems bad, except y'all."

"Aw thanks, Mona." the short girl replied.

Casey continued with his song. "But people smell better than lizards."

Mona glared at him but Casey ignored it.

"April, don't you think I'm right?" he asked the short girl in song.

"That's once again true, for all except you." April responded with chorus.

Casey grinned and shook his hair. "You got me, let's call it a night."

April set down her tools and smiled. "Good night."

Mona sank more snug in the hay. "Don't let the frostbite bite."

Just as the all were drifting to sleep, the shed door swung open causing the three to jump up startled, praying that it wasn't the angry shop owner to throw them out of their only sanctuary. But it was just three turtles dressed appropriately for the frigid weather.

"Nice song." commented Raph.

Mona sighed a sigh of relief. "It's just you guys. What do you want?"

Don stood upright; it was his cue to be the peacekeeper. "We want you guys to take us to the North Mountian."

Mona and April just gazed at them before Casey fell back on his pile of hay and put his beanie over his face. "We don't take people places."

Raph wasn't having it. "Let me break it to yah this way."

He then threw a heavy sack at him that hit Casey's stomach with a substantial thud. Casey jolted upright now listening to them.

"Take us up the mountain." commanded Raph with rage.

"Please." added Don gently.

Mona quickly took the bag from Casey's lap and dug inside it to find the candy, rope and pick that the girls wanted to purchase earlier. The act was kind but the girls and Casey didn't understand what they wanted to do with the dangerous North Mountian.

Donnie clearly understood what their faces were saying. 'The North Mountian was no

place for royalty. They'd heard it all before so he clarified why they needed to go. "Look, we know how to stop this winter."

April sighed, the turtles just bought them the supplies they hopelessly needed. How could they say no? "We leave at dawn."

Casey and Mona lied down once again on their hay to go to sleep but Raph terminated any chance of that.

"We leave now." Raph ordered then walked outside with his brothers following after. He was antsy enough as it was, he couldn't possibly wait until morning to trek to the mountain.

After a few minutes of getting the large snowmobile charged up, Casey sat at the engine to confirm it was working well the entire way while April perched at the wheel with Don next to her and the others in the back. The six of them rode through the darkness at incredible speed, staying on the lit path away from the trees and rocks.

"Hang on! We like to go fast." warned April.

"I like fast!" declared Don as he put his feet up on top the snowmobile.

April quickly pushed off his feet. "Whoa whoa, get your feet off this is brand new! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" She spit on the machine and wiped off Don's muck off the silver paint.

Don wiped his face of her spit. "Uh no, I was raised in a castle."

Turning the corner, Mona jumped in the conversation. Early on the ride, the turtles explained how it was really their brother you had created the eternal winter all over Arendelle.

"So tell me, what made the king go all ice crazy?" asked Mona.

Mikey shrugged. "It was all Donnie's fault. He got engaged but then Leo freaked out because Don had only just met her, y'know that day. Leo said he wouldn't bless the marriage–"

April got interested in the conversion now. She looked at Don while interrupting Mikey contemplating, "Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

Mikey nodded answering for Donnie. "Yeah anyway, Don got mad and then Leo got mad so then he tried to walk away and Raph grabbed Leo's glove–"

April was so hung up on the previous statement, she set the mobile on auto-drive. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hang on. You mean to tell me you got ENGAGED to someone you just met that day?!"

Don rolled his eyes. "Yes, pay attention."

"The thing is though, he wore the gloves all the freakin' time and I thought, 'maybe he has a thing about dirt.'" input Raph.

"What, your father never warned you about strangers?!" April argued. She still wasn't over the subject of Don getting engaged to someone he had just met.

Donnie looked at her up and down and slowly skooted away. "Yes they did. But Irma is not a stranger."

April took that as a challenged. "Oh yeah? What's her last name?"

Don scoffed but realized he actually didn't know her last name. He didn't want to appear like a fool so he simply said, "Of the Southern Isles."

"What's her favorite food?" questioned April.

"Sandwiches." stated Don.

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Rachel."

"Eye color?"

"Beautiful."

"Bra size?"

"Bra size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with her yet, what if you hate the way she eats? What if you hate the way she farts?"

"Farts? Excuse me miss, she is a princess."

"All girls do it."

"Okay!" Mona had enough of this discussion. "Can we please just move on?"

Donnie ignored her. He wasn't finished with proving how April was wrong. "Look it doesn't matter, it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love." muttered Mona.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" challenged Raph.

Mona didn't respond. Of course she wasn't an expert. She had never found anyone special to cherish in her life. "No," she admitted. "But I have friends who are."

April smiled because she knew who Mona was speaking about; they were also her friends too. Suddenly something jolted April's attention out of the corner of her eye. Mona caught onto it as well. Something was following them through the forest and it didn't feel right. Slowing down the engine, Casey got the message that they were being stalked which made the hairs on his neck stand. The turtles, however, didn't seem to realize what was going on.

Raph just laughed bitterly. "You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buyin' it."

Mona was too wrapped up in making sure they were safe to respond with a comeback. "Stop talking."

Raph just looked at her. She had to be kidding if he was just going to drop it; she had

started the fight and they were going to finish it. "No no no no no, I want to meet these–"

Mona threw her hand over his mouth to silence him. "No I mean it."

He evidently wasn't happy with that action and took her hand off his mouth. He groaned

and opened his mouth to say something else but Don hushed him.

April stood up in her seat and shone a light to look farther ahead in front of them. There appeared to be nothing which was a good sign. She moved the light towards her right, scanning the forest for any trouble but saw nothing. Turning towards the back, it seemed to be the exact same thing. Nothing. But Mona peered in the darkness swearing to herself that she knew something was there watching them like prey.

Instantly, multiple pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness followed by hungry growls. April and Mona's eye sparked with fear.

"Casey go!" barked April.

Casey started the engine and they sped away with a pack of ravenous wolves at their heels.

Mikey was scared. "What are they?"

"Wolves." answered Mona.

"Wolves?" repeated Don.

The wolves were gaining speed. April urged Casey to go faster as Mona started rummaging through the supplies.

"What do we do?" Don asked.

"I got this." Mona pulled out piece of firewood and quickly lit it with the engine's flame. "Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But we want to help!" insisted Raph.

"No!"

"Why not?" nagged Mikey.

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

Don took offense to that. "Excuse me?"

Mona moved him out of the way and kicked off one of the bloodthirsty creatures as it pounced at them. "Marrying a girl you just met and having your brothers not question it?"

"It true love!" yelled Don as he grabbed Casey's mandolin and swung it, smacking another wolf off.

"My mandolin!" cried Casey.

Suddenly something jerked on the back of Mona's jacket and she was pulled off the snowmobile being dragged off by a wolf. With seconds before being a midnight snack, Mona grabbed on a rope hang off the edge.

"Mary!" Raph shouted.

"It's Mona!" Mona shrieked with pain as the wolves nipped at her.

Thinking fast, Raph grabbed the torch from April and set a rolled blanket on fire. Before it could fully enflame he threw it at Mona instructing her to duck as it hit the wolves, knocking them off her. More wolves began to multiply around them as Mona quickly hopped back on the ride.

"You almost set me on fire!" yelled Mona as Raph pulled her up.

"But I didn't!" countered Raph.

"Is everyone okay?!" April shouted.

They all nodded but stopped when they saw ahead of them. They were heading towards a cliff with no way off except miraculously leaping to the other side of the mountain.

"Get ready to jump Casey!" yelled Don.

"You don't tell him what to do!" She grabbed the sack of tools and with the help of Mona pushed each of them onto the snowmobile and out of the sled extension. "I do!"

They were reaching closer to the edge by the second.

"Jump Casey!" April unlatched the sled and Casey sped farther gaining enough speed to jump.

Each of their hearts leaped in their chests, feeling as if they were going to jump out of their throat. It had been a while since the turtles had felt that rush of close death. The last time was their outdoor training session with Splinter before he had left on his trip. Within seconds, everyone on the snowmobile was with Casey on the engine and had landed safely but April was still in the sled. Establishing that she wouldn't make it at this length, she jumped off the edge of it just as it lost altitude and plummet to the bottom. She crashed into a plush pile of snow just dangling off the brim of the cliff.

April looked back to see the wolves on the other side not daring to make the same choice as them. She looked down and saw with dismay that the sled was a mangled piece of junk now set on fire.

"But I just paid it off." she whimpered.

April was starting to slip but before she could fall, Don threw the pick tied to the rope for her to grab on which she grasped onto like there was no tomorrow. Donnie quickly pulled with such strength that within seconds she was on solid, level ground.

April lied in the snow breathing, frustrated with loss of the sled.

"We'll replace your sled." noted Don. "And everything in it."

Mona sighed with disappointment at the previous events.

Mikey's face fell. He wasn't known with being the mature own but now seemed like a good call. "And we understand if you guys don't want to help us anymore."

The three off them slowly walked away hoping that Mona, April and Casey called after them.

Casey nudged at April. "C'mon guys, let's help them out."

Mona groaned. "I don't want to help them out, in fact this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again."

"They'll die on their own!" argued Casey.

"I can live with that." Mona stated.

April turned and looked at the brothers walking on their own. "But we won't get our new sled if they're dead."

Mona gave her a look; April had a point. "Sometimes I really don't like you guys."

April called back at them. "Hold up, we're coming!"

"You are!" Mikey exclaimed thankfully. "Great!"

Casey caught up to them with Mona and April behind. The six of the continued to the top just as the sun peeked over the horizon bringing forth a new day with new challenges to come.


End file.
